


夏天好热可我想谈恋爱

by oemikkou



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, RPS related, Roommates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oemikkou/pseuds/oemikkou
Summary: 寝室空调的故障和由此引发的一系列故事。高温利于两人关系由生转熟。





	夏天好热可我想谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 帕里斯为大三的学长。其余所有人大一。  
> 班伏罗密欧提包毛球同宿舍。  
> 建议配合bgm《水库》阅读http://music.163.com/song/496516769/?userid=310401457

夏天是大家窝在寝室里开着空调啃西瓜的季节。  
鉴于某大学所处地区常年受亚热带随机气候控制，每年夏天都必有一段热得可怕的日子，完全不同于x度百科上关于该地温和气候的描述。关键在于其随机性集中体现在高温日出现的时间段太不稳定。  
“比茂丘西奥的脑回路还跳脱。”提尔伯特如是说。然后换来茂丘西奥的一记爆栗。然后提尔伯特回了一个眼刀。  
紧接着他们各自把手里的西瓜和地上的拖鞋丢向了对方。  
班伏里奥从电脑前转过身，无力扶额。“这么热的天——要打出去打！算了，谁来把他们拉开？罗密欧？”  
罗密欧正靠在朱丽叶真人等身抱枕上和他的女友视频聊天，意思意思给两个人比了个中指。  
“噢，罗密欧，我怎么会指望你？茂丘西奥，提尔伯特，我希望你们最好能把这里打扫干净...茂丘西奥，这次别再用罗密欧的T恤衫了！然后你们可以去阳台上解决私人恩怨。现在停手，如果你们还想要下一份作业的答案的话。”  
这一天并不标准的天气预报显示室外温度30度。  
但室外体感温度大约有40度。  
对于试图通过肢体接触来宣泄情绪表达情感的茂丘西奥和提尔伯特来说，阳台并不是一个好去处。  
以罗密欧的两条内裤一件衬衫为代价差不多搞定一切后，班伏里奥以为自己终于能好好歇一会了。  
只见罗密欧从上铺一个翻身跳下来，“我的好班伏里奥，你记得我那件衬衫在哪里么？今天晚上我和朱丽叶约在xx街那家法式餐厅，我……”  
班伏里奥擦了擦汗。天地良心。如果是那件用来擦西瓜汁的衬衫的话……也许茂丘西奥记得把它洗完了挂出去晾着，也可能没洗就晾出去了，总之不会在寝室地板上醒目的地方毕竟他刚才看了一圈……  
等等。  
“不——！”  
他已经来不及阻止茂丘西奥的动作了。  
“你是说这个吗？”茂丘西奥从自己窗下掏出了一团黏黏糊糊的疑似某种布料织物的玩意。  
罗密欧的脸已经黑了。  
寝室内陷入少有的沉默。  
“这么热也要西装革履地约去法式餐厅吗？不如试试看去酒吧？还能穿得清凉点……”  
茂丘西奥你快别说了罗密欧脸黑了！！！  
这下完了我该怎么办！！！这里突然变冷了我是不是该去外面暖和一下？  
可惜所有人都听不到班伏里奥的内心独白。  
偏偏这会儿门口又冲进来一个提尔伯特：“罗密欧你要约我表妹？！你以为我会允许？”  
罗密欧一脸无奈：“是朱丽叶提出的哦。”  
语气中带着一丝喜悦。  
班伏里奥更加崩溃了。能不能别火上浇油？他想去阳台避避风头。  
然后他也确实这么做了。  
一打开阳台门，一股扑面而来的热气伴着窗外耀眼的阳光让他本能地后退关门。但凭着在这个四人寝室存活下来的坚定信念和顽强不屈的意志品质，以及伸头一刀缩头也是一刀的迷之求生欲，他毅然走上了阳台并自断了后路——关上了阳台门。  
窗外晴空万里无风无云。  
抬头看看天会被亮瞎眼，所以他不得不低头看看地，然后他发现他的大三学长帕里斯抱着一束花特别有仪式感地站在他们寝室楼下。  
所以哪个姑娘会收获帕里斯的爱意呢……但我们这里不是男寝室么……  
所以……？！  
高温加速心跳频率，也许不足以用来解释班伏里奥的状态。班伏里奥从没对别人说起自己也有心心念念的人。而那位英俊潇洒的男人正顶着40度的烈日站在自己楼下，而且他们在某个瞬间确实四目相对。  
然后帕里斯转身就走。  
哦，果然是找错楼了。班伏里奥心想。  
原来帕里斯找人表白也会走错楼。但考虑到这么热的天，被帕里斯找到的女孩就答应他吧。这么热的天，要多大的勇气才能出门啊。  
还捧着一束快枯了的花。  
看上去真是太惨了。在阳台上短短几分钟发生的一切都让班伏里奥感到越来越丧，于是他终于决定离开太阳的怀抱转身跨进宿舍。  
然后他意识到也许确实是自己第一次进寝室那会的进门方式就不对，经过阳光和高温的洗礼再回到寝室的时候，茂丘西奥居然搞定了一切。  
劝罗密欧把朱丽叶约去他们常去的酒吧，不知道通过哪种方式安抚了提尔伯特并且把他一起约去了酒吧。  
哇噻，修罗场啊。  
班伏里奥开始考虑要不要一起去凑个热闹。再怎么说，一个人待在宿舍不是什么好选择，尤其是当他目睹他的帕里斯学长在他面前转身离开之后。他觉得自己或许需要喝一点什么才能纾解夏天压抑的炎热。  
傍晚一行人浩浩荡荡地进了酒吧。班伏里奥只觉得懊悔，还没谈过恋爱就半失恋的人到底是哪来的勇气去情侣常用酒吧借酒浇愁的？附近几乎都是成双成对的男男女女，面前罗密欧和朱丽叶含情脉脉，不远处的茂丘西奥和提尔伯特也进入状态。在这里，一个出门前喷了香水的孤独的班伏里奥身上散发出的，被茂丘西奥吐槽成单身狗清香的味道显得尤其悲惨。  
在酒吧里散发着单身狗清香喝着胜似碳酸饮料的莫吉托的班伏里奥简直是一股清流。  
正当他打算喝完这一杯就买单走人的时候一个熟悉的身影坐到他旁边。  
“我找不到伴，愿意陪我喝一杯吗？”帕里斯笑意盈盈。“我觉得那束花很蠢，一点都不适合你。天太热，他们都枯萎了。”  
“我也不知道那时候该说点什么，只觉得阳台上的你真是好看。其实，从第一次见到你开始，我就迷上你了。”  
多么平淡无奇的表白套路，班伏里奥想。茂丘西奥和罗密欧，包括他自己在搭讪姑娘时都常用这些话。但当它们从帕里斯口中传出时一切都不一样了。班伏里奥无暇做过多思考，他告诉帕里斯，“我很愿意和你喝这一杯，但这里冷气太足，喝完这一杯我就要回寝室了。”  
“那你愿意让我陪你回去吗？”  
天啊。今晚虽然很闷但夜色真美。班伏里奥想。  
他几乎不记得自己是怎么回到寝室又是怎么倒在床上的。他摄入的酒精不至于让他醉意朦胧，但他确实晕晕乎乎的。他只知道自己爱慕已久的帕里斯正把自己压在宿舍的硬板床上。他望向对方深情的眸子，怎么会有这么美妙的事——对方恰好也喜欢自己？  
也许是热疯了。  
“今年夏天很热，看到你的时候我感觉更热了，但我还是很想和你谈恋爱。”  
“……”班伏里奥很惊喜很感动，几乎要落泪。  
但不得不承认确实很热。  
热得不可思议。  
“帕里斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“寝室空调坏了。”  
“没关系，”帕里斯一把抱起班伏里奥，“回我寝室？双人间单人住。”

夏天很热。清晨，正午，黄昏，深夜。两个人在一起，总会更热一点的。

【The End】

 

彩蛋：  
“帕里斯，我忘记开门锁了。他们三个大概都没带钥匙。他们可能会从阳台爬进去，但是他们不知道寝室没有空调。”帕里斯轻轻舔舐着班伏里奥的乳尖时，猝不及防地听到这么一句话。  
然后他抬起头。“我们贴心的班伏里奥总是这么为别人着想，相信他们这一次能照顾好自己的。现在我们把注意力从他们那里转移过来好吗？”  
说的也是。于是班伏里奥凑上去用一个吻作为回应。  
别担心他们啊。  
这是属于他们的夜晚。


End file.
